1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rolling data collecting method and system to be used for a tandem hot rolling mill.
2. Related Background Art
So far, collecting of rolling data in a tandem hot rolling mill has been made as follows: The rolling data measuring devices installed for all of the roll stands in the tandem hot rolling mill collected rolling data simultaneously at a timing when a point on the rolled strip a few or several meters away from the leading (or trailing) edge of the rolled strip just enters the stands.
According to the prior art, all rolling data generated at all of the stands are collected at the same timing, so that the obtained rolling data can be said to represent no recognition or consideration for the past rolling history of the rolled strip, thereby resulting in a possible inaccuracy when making the analysis of rolling mechanism or the learning of established calculation method using these rolling data.